


An Unexpected Visit

by Pikartiste



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: It takes place during the 4th season (alt universe), Mathilda visits unexpectedly her friends Jackson, but things will take a new turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Matilda has the LEGAL AGE to a romance with Jackson (she'as an adult in this fic), so it is NOT peadophilia.  
> \- In this alternative verse, Susan is dead, finally hung for her crimes.

  Captain Homer Jackson was smocking his cigarette, a glass of whisky on his hand and sitting down a chair of the kitchen, feet on the table. He felt very lonely this morning, he admitted to himself he needed some company. Since the death of his wife, Susan Hart, he began to servery depress, having disinterest to his job, losing his moral, sarcasm... Anyway he was only the shadow of himself. But for a while, he found a great support in an unexpected person. This person was Matilda Reid, Inspector Edmund Reid's daughter. Jackson drank a gulp of his whisky remembering the first time he met her. It was few time after Susan's death, he was drinking and crying on Whitechapel's streets, near the harbor; suddenly he saw this young lovely red girl, dressed with school uniform who recognized him coming near to him and asking him if everything was okay. He remembered too he was completely drunk and he bawled at her to leave him alone, but she didn't give up and forced to bring him at his home. Next, although she lived at Hampton-on-Sea with her father, she came everyday at Whitechapel to spend some time with him; at first he just wanted to be alone but some weeks later, he enjoyed more and more her company. Now since her and Reid came back to Whitechapel they spend more time together, walking on the streets, talking about everything and drinking teas together.

  Thanks to her, Jackson discovered a sudden passion for books, thing which never interested him before. Indeed she borrows him one of her books until he finished to read it and giving her back to get another one. Jackson looked at the current book he was reading : _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austen. It was not his kind of literature (to be honest, he found the story boring) but tried to do his best to read it fully. He put the glass on the table, grabbed the book which was laying on the table and looked at the cover; he had a smile just thinking about Matilda because thanks to her again he refund the taste of life he lost after the terrible period he had. But he knew Reid didn't like to know that his deary daughter was spending some time with a drunk American like him. So they decided to visit each other in secret.

  Suddenly someone knocked to the door which surprised Jackson a bit; after all he wasn't waiting for someone today. He thrown his cigarette by the window and came towards the door to open it. He saw Matilda who was standing in front of the door, holding a book in her hands.

  “Good morning Captain !” She said cheerfully.

 Jackson felt a bit destabilized by this lovely young woman who was smiling at him. “Hey Matilda !” he said with a smile. “W – What are you doing here ?”

  “Oh you aren't happy to see me here ?” She asked a bit sad.

  “Oh yes ! Yes of course !” Jackson said trying to reassured her. “But it's just I didn't think I'll see you here today.” He added confused. “Come in Dear ! You won't stay in the landing.”

  Matilda thanked him and came in the flat. There was a big mess here but Matilda shamed to not see it. Jackson invited her to sat down in the kitchen and proposed her a drink, that she refused politely. Jackson refilled another glass of whisky, lit another cigarette and sat down on the table next to Matilda.

 “So Princess, tell me what brings you here ?” Jackson asked smocking one puff.

  Matilda coughed because of the smoke. “Well, I wanted to bring you this book. I just finished to read it and I wanted to show it to you.” she said putting her book in the table in front of Jackson. The American read the title : _David Copperfield_ by Charles Dickens. Deciding Matilda always had a low for big books.

  “Aaw you're so nice Darling !” Jackson said taking the book. “But I haven't finish the other one yet.”

  “Oh no matters Mister Jackson ! You can keep this one, and giving the other back when you'll finish it. Don't worry, take your time.” Matilda said.

  “Well, as you want.” he said smirking, smocking another puff.

  “But tell me, what do you think about Jane Austen's ? Where are you in your reading ?” She asked curiously.

  Jackson felt a little embarrassed : “Well I'm in the middle of the book, when the girls moved to Devon.” He said sighing, drinking some gulps of his whisky. “To be honest Jane Austen isn't my cup of tea but … I must admit that the story isn't bad.” He added lying a little.

  “Glad to hear that !” Matilda said with cheerfulness again.

  Jackson sighed and laid the book with the other on the table. “Anyway, don't you think your father won't be happy to know you're here ?” he said.

  “He doesn't know I'm here.” she said quietly elbowing on the table.

  The former US surgeon blinked at her : “What ? B – but what did you tell him ?” he asked her a bit worried.

  Matilda smiled at him. “I told him I was going on the library.”

  “But you know your father is the greatest Inspector of Whitechapel, and you know he doesn't like when we are together, so if he know-” Jackson said anxious, but trying to hide it with a laugh.

  “He doesn't suspect anything don't worry.” Matilda said chuckling.

  Despite it Jackson didn't feel reassured, but the presence of the Inspector's daughter made him more comfortable, to be honest he forget all his anxiety and let him go. Matilda wanted to stand up but suddenly whimpered. 

  “What's happen Tilda ?” Jackson asked.

  “I don't know, Matilda said wiping her scapula, but I've this pain on my back since weeks; it hurts all my back of my shoulder to the lower back.”

  “Why didn't you told me about it before ?” the Captain asked firmly.

  “I – I believed the pain will go with time but … It's more and more painful.” she said.

  Jackson stood up of the table and came near the young woman. “Alright Dear, let's see it.” he said placing his hand to Matilda's back, pressing his inches to the knuckles, which made Matilda whimpering of pain again.

  “Well, you have aches.” he declared, “And the best cure for that is the massage.”

  “Massage ? Do you think it'll cure me ?” Matilda asked a bit confused.

  Jackson chuckled : “Tilda, do you remember what is my job ?”

 She felt a little fool, of course she knew ! “Alright, you're the doctor after all.” she said sighing.

 The American helped her to stand up of the chair, but feeling this red girl against him made him blushing a lot. He could smell her curly hair too, a smell of milk and honey that he loved. Jackson turned the chair in the other sense and installed Matilda above.

  “Fine, here we go.” Jackson declared. He began to whip delicately, but had some difficulty to massage her correctly because of her dress.

  “C – can you … I mean … remove it ? I – if you're agree of course.” Jackson asked shyly, designed Matilda's dress.

  “Of course yes !” she said, she took the laces of her dress and pull it, unveiling her naked back, which made Jackson blushing intensely. He couldn't believe that the view of a white and freckling back would have such an effect. Slowly, he put his hands again on the sweet chubby back and began to mass it, letting his finger browse each part, and sink in on the flesh. Matilda, who had her head and arms laid on the edge of the chair, enjoyed the Captain's massage, sighed and shivered to the contact of the fingers to her skin. The American felt himself very odd, he didn't want to admit but he felt a fiery desire for Matilda, his boss' daughter; he knew it was a sin but – he didn't care about it, he didn't have this sensation since long time and now...

  While he was massing the ribs, Matilda suddenly let out a breath which sound like a moan of pleasure. “Oh Mister Jackson … Y-You're really gifted … With massages.” she said breathing.

  Jackson bent towards her and whispered to her ear in a sensual voice : “Do you know how much desirable you are Darling ?” he kissed and nibbled slowly her ear lobe. Matilda's heart stopped beating for a second, she blushed intensely and grabbed the chair, shivering of her whole body. Jackson placed his hand under Matilda's chin and turned her head to meet her gaze. He couldn't resist to this innocent look and red face; the temptation was too big, so he kissed her lips. It was an awkward but amazing kiss. Jackson enjoyed the taste of her lips, even if she was clumsy when she was kissing him; after all it was her very first kiss.

  Suddenly Jackson raised Matilda in his arms and brought her until his bed, he laid her in always kissing her. The young girl felt totally intimidated by this man who was placing above her, opening his shirt which revealed his musculature. She blushed more and had the reflex to hide her chest with her arms. Jackson smirked :

  “Aaaw Darling, you're too cute like that but – you don't need to hide it you know...” he said touching her breast which made her gasp a little. Jackson kissed her again while he's pulling off her dress, exposing her naked chest. He kissed and licked fiercely her neck while he caressed one of her breast, Matilda was shivering.

  “Aah – C – Captain … Jackson … P – Please w – wait...” she begged.

  The American stopped and looked at her in her beautiful blues eyes. “What's the matter ?” he asked a bit surprised.

  “It … It's … I – I mean … I n – never did … did that b – before.” Matilda stuttered out shyly.

  Jackson sighed and lowered his head : “Ah … I see.” he whispered. “Alright, let's try other.”

  He slowly kiss her chest until her breast and began to suck one of her nipples, which made Matilda moaning and shuddering. Jackson felt a bit frustrated but took his troubles patiently; he didn't wanted to make her uncomfortable, even less for her first time. He pulled slowly the dress until the young girl was completely naked, so he could see her hairy vagina. Jackson bit his lips, feeling a sudden urge to mount her right now, but changed his mind : _“Take your time Matthew ! It's only her first time you fool !”_ He thought.

  Matilda felt confused in her mind : She always had feelings for the American but always thought it was just an illusion, but now … She'll lost her virginity with him and couldn't believe it. She was totally submissive to him, letting him move her legs. She couldn't resist to him, feeling weak and dominated by this man who could be her father : _She loved him._

  Suddenly Jackson blew her intimacy which made the young girl jumping and gasping. “Damn it, you're really sensible.” He said chuckling. But he wanted to give her more, so leaned towards the pussy and began to lick it slowly first, and more and more quickly, insisting on the clitoris; which made Matilda moaning loudly as she shouted of pleasure and shivering, grabbing the blankets. Jackson found her very tasty and enjoyed making her wet. But she deserved more than that, so he put two fingers inside her pussy, moving them inside in a quick movement, always licking her clit. He liked the idea she could have some pleasure with him, letting her grabbing his hair and moaning more loudly. She was shaking of her whole body, her legs apart, blushing and sweating. Jackson loved feeling the delicate contact of her intimacy all wet with his fingers and tongue, now he wanted to possess her, making her screaming of pleasure … _Loving her._

  _“It's just the beginning my Dear...”_ he thought.

  He stopped and watch Matilda panting and shuttering, he found her so beautiful with her red face. He couldn't resist to kiss her passionately, pulling off his trousers, lying on her and holding her in his arms. Matilda passed her arms around the Captain's neck and arched; Jackson could feel the hot and all wet pussy against his dick, he panted : he couldn't wait to long anymore, _it was the moment for her..._

  “Are you ready Matilda ?” Jackson asked with desire for her.

 Matilda smiled shyly at him and rose her head to the older man's ear : “Yes my Captain...” she whispered.

  Jackson smiled at her and introduced his member inside her pussy until he reached hymen, he watched Matilda in her eyes and suddenly, gave a strong blow of hip to break this hymen. Matilda gasped loudly because of the pain - or rather the delightful pain she felt. _She had become a woman now._ Jackson began to move his hip to give her young partner all the pleasure she deserved for her first time, more and more quickly but he tried to keep a regular pace to not hurt her, even if he wanted more than that. Matilda, as for her, was losing control of herself by the pleasure her old lover was giving to her, feeling the friction of his dick inside her intimacy, the sweet heat which invaded her whole body and made her feel some sensations she never knew before.

  “Aaah … Aaaah M – Mister Jack – son …” she moaned, closing her eyes.

 Jackson loved her saying his name, especially when she was calling her _“Mister”_ or _“Captain”_ , it made him feel more “dominant” to her. He smirked, lying over her, always moving his hips :

  “Aaah my Princess … You make me crazy Babe.” he whispered to her ear.

  He grabbed her sweet and hot body, licked her neck and kissed her with passion while the young woman passed her fingers in his hair and feeling his breath which smelled whisky and cigarettes, but she didn't care about it.

  “Harder … Please _Harder_ ...” Matilda begged panting.

  Jackson blinked at her. Wait, did she just begging to him to make her love harder ? _Mother Of God Reid, you're daughter is a real little slut you know it pal ?_ He thought. So the Captain stood up, grabbed strongly Matilda's hips, raising them and finally gave strong blows of hips, more and more faster, making the red girl moaning and shouting loudly. Jackson moaned too, growled and panted loudly like a dog in heat.

  “Such a naughty girl you are Tilda !” he said.

  The Inspector's daughter didn't pay attention to her lover's words, consumed by the pleasure.

  “Aaaah Captain … Yes … Yes m- more … More please !” she moaned.

  Jackson knew he won't hold in a long time, so he switched on the side, laying on the back, inviting Matilda to take place above him.So he could “take a rest” and holding more time. Matilda moved her hips and touched her breast, panting and sighing slowly, the head backwards. Jackson remained in admiration in front of this chubby body above him with this pale skin and this freckles which recovered it. The former army surgeon placed one of his hands in Matilda's thigh and pinched them lightly, caressing her clitoris with his fingers to increase her pleasure. The young girl grabbed Jackson's hand in her thigh and hold it with all her force. She felt odd : the warm of the pleasure increased and now … She felt a strange sensation, as her whole body turned into a volcano out-bursting.

  “ _Oooh God~_ ” she sighed. “I – I'm feel all … o – odd... _Oh Dear Lord_ … Wh – What's happening to me ?” she whispered a little worried.

  Jackson had a smirk : “You're close Darling, this is your very first orgasm !” he declared. “Now don't tell a word and let it invading you.”

  Jackson accelerate his movements, he felt close him too . So he gave all he had to Matilda who was more and more close to the climax.

  “Come on Princess, moan for your Captain.” Jackson ordered.

  He didn't have to wait too long to hear the young girl shouted of pleasure, his name. She shouted so loud he believed all Whitechapel will hear them, but it was not his concern; he enjoyed hearing her shouting too much. He carried on until he was ready to cum. Suddenly Matilda let out a long shout of pleasure : _That's it_ , she reached the orgasm. Jackson at his turn let out a cry, cumming into the pussy.

  Matilda let her body fall on the side, Jackson helped her. She weakly pulled a blanket over her body while she was resuming breathing, her head collapsed in the pillow. Jackson lit a cigarette.

  “Sweet Jesus it was so intense !” He exclaimed smocking the first puff. “So Darling, did you like it ?” he asked with satisfaction.

  Matilda couldn't describe the experience she just lived, she watched the ceiling and smiled peacefully : “I didn't like it … I _loved_ it.” she said quietly. “I can't describe it … It was just … Just … unbelievable.”

  Jackson was smocking his cigarette, watching her tenderly. Matilda raised on her elbows and suddenly blinked. “Uh-Oh ...” she said.

  Jackson turned his head towards her : “What's the matter ?” he asked worried.

  Matilda showed him the blanket : there was a blood stain.

  “Ah that ? Don't worry Darling that's totally normal.” Jackson said smiling, smocking a puff. “I just hope I hadn't hurt you too much.”

  “Not at all Mister Jackson.” she said sitting down, crossing her arms and putting her knees under her chin. Jackson found her so beautiful, he passed his hand in her soft golden curly hair, caressing it slowly.

  “A boy already told you how much beautiful you are ?” he asked in his softest tone which made Matilda blushing a lot, hiding her face in her knees. “No, never before you. But I think I'm not enough beautiful.” she answered sighing.

  “Boys are just too foolish to notice it.” he said attracting the young girl towards him, letting her laying on his chest. “And please, don't tell me you aren't beautiful Matilda, you're _perfect_ as you are Dear.” he added caressing her hair. The young girl blushed, hiding her face in her lover's chest, his words sounded like a sweet bell sound in her ear. Jackson leaned towards her to give her a sweet and passionate kiss. Suddenly Matilda broke the kiss and looked at the American with a worried stare.

  “Captain Jackson. P – Please, d – don't tell my father for what w – we have done … Please.” she begged to the American.

  Jackson burst of laugh : “Oh Darling ! I don't want to be slaughtered by your Father !” he said laughing. “And please, call me Homer.”

  Matilda felt a new time fool. She held Jackson's hand in hers while he was finishing to smoke his cigarette. They stay a long while kissing and hugging each other on the dirty bed, they were just together alone; quiet, silent, without nobody who could disturb them. In facts yes, it was just one thing : _Time_.

  “My dear little Princess, It's not I want to not spend all my day with you, but ... Don't you think it'll be better for you if you go back at home ?” he asked, even if he didn't want her to leave him. Matilda sighed, grabbing the blanket stronger; she neither want to leave the surgeon. She thrown the blankets, stood up of the bed, sighing. She began to pick up her dress when Jackson laid across the bed to join her : “Wait, I'll help you.”he said. He picked up all Matilda's clothes and help to re-dressing her, complimenting her and kissing her. When she was finished to re-dressing, she looked at her lover and sighed :

  “Well, I've to go now.” she said.

  Jackson sighed at his turn, he wanted that she stay with him more long time; but he knew it was not possible at all, even less when you know it is your boss' daughter. Jackson gave a last sweet kiss to Matilda and whispered : “Goodbye Princess, see you later.”

  _“I love you Captain Homer Jackson.”_ she answered in a sweet melodious voice. And she went.

  Jackson remained speechless, the young girl's words was echoing in his mind, as a nursery rhyme. He sat down slowly in the bed, taking another cigarette.

  _“I love you too, Matilda Reid.”_ he said, alone.


End file.
